


Denial Isn't Just a River

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne love each other. Their friends see it, their families see it, and even rando strangers see it. But RA and her Lame-O are clearly just friends, and all this mushy love stuff is all in their friends' heads. A high school AU.





	1. Dear Lame-O

**Author's Notes:**

Dedicated to Flagg~

I've long wanted to write something bigger for this couple, but I kept getting distracted by other ideas - as things normally go with me. So, this story will have some small pieces of plot in it, but 75% of it will be an excuse to just shove these two together and enjoy it. I hope you guys like this as much as I liked writing it. :3

If you have any ideas for teenager-y antics, embarrassing situations, or whatever, feel free to comment about them.  _No Loudcest this time._  Nur~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

DENIAL ISN'T JUST A RIVER

Chapter 1: Dear Lame-O

It was early morning.

Like 5am. Waaay to friggin' early for anyone to be up.

But life doesn't work that way, Ronnie Anne found out.

For the past six years she was forced to get up that early so she wouldn't miss the bus.

And it sucked.

Ugh.

The constant buzzing of her alarm clock.

_BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZZZZZZ!_

God, freaking die already.

She slapped it with her hand, rolling over in the motion, and glaring at it with bloodshot eyes.

She swore that thing would explode if she stared at it any longer.

Why the heck was it still blaring its klaxons!?

Oh.

Her eyes blinked.

Slapping it doesn't work. Gotta slide the button over.

Ugh.

She stretched out her hand.

Almost-

Alllmooooost therrrrre-

Haha! Got it!

And right as she smiled, she lost her balance and fell to the ground a crumpled mess of limbs, blankets, and a very grouchy frown.

* * *

On the other side of town, the merry sun was just beginning to peak its head thru the cracked window curtains.

A young man with stunning white hair was already awake and slipping his pants up his scrawny legs.

His door slammed open and a pair of twins, both twelve years old, barged in with wide eyes, open mouths, and entirely too needy words for that early of the morning.

"LINCY-"

"LINCOLN-"

He put up his hands, and they both paused.

He sighed, and gave them a smile.

"You know the rules. I need coffee first,  _then_  I'm you're brother. Before I've had that, I'm a monster that's just as soon gonna tickle you to death as try to figure out where Hops II hopped off, too-"

"Hahahaha! Good one, Linc!" called Luan as she hurried into the bathroom, passing by a grumbling Lynn.

Linc rolled his eyes.

"-and Lola, I have no idea where your eyeliner is, but you look so pretty already. Do you really need it?"

The two just looked at him with wider, twinkling eyes.

"How did you know that what I was going to ask?" they both asked in perfect unison.

He gave them an award winning smile.

"I'm your big brother. I know everything~"

* * *

Ronnie Anne kicked the door shut with the heel of her foot.

She had this spindly little bang that absolutely refused to do anything than hang down the center of her face.

Except, occasionally it would also get into her eyes.

Friggin' hair.

She yanked it off to the side, and tucked it behind her ear.

There. Nur.

She held her backpack over one shoulder, feeling all the weight of those books trying to yank her shoulder from its socket, but meh. Such was life as a high schooler.

She took out a stick of bubblegum and popped it into her mouth.

It was orange flavored. Just about the only bubblegum she bought anymore; at least, since she and mom moved back to Royal Woods.

Dunno. It just tasted better than all the other flavors. Kinda weird in a way. She always liked strawberry gum pretty well before coming back.

And Ronnie Anne was thinking waaay too much about stupid gum.

She leaned against a light pole and bent her head down.

A phone was tucked in her breast pocket; a button up, purple and pink plaid shirt over a pair of worn jeans.

Ear buds went up to her ears, and she tapped a foot to the sound of bells and guitar jamming out a slow, steady, deep rhythm.

She didn't even see the bus approach as she got lost in the melody of AC/DC's song.

But right as she opened her lips and started singing along to the lyrics-

" _I'm rolling thunder, a pouring rain. I'm coming on like a hurricane._ "

She looked up and her mouth froze in place as the bus driver smirked at her, bobbing his head to her singing.

The girl grumbled and hurried up the steps, giving the driver a polite thanks before scurrying to her seat half way back.

And there in the peace and quiet of AC/DC's rock and roll music, she leaned her head on the cold glass window and watched the world slowly roll by.

* * *

Lincoln was walking down his family's driveway.

His backpack hung over both shoulders, but even heavier than it should've been.

Lucy's backpack was wrecked yesterday by bullies, so he offered to stuff as many of her supplies in his pack as he could.

She was a freshman. And being the local creepy emo gothic chick in a class mostly full of jocks and preppy valley girls and hipster nerds and whatever else was popular on Twitter these days, she stood out like the only vampire at a convention of werewolves.

Sigh.

And she was just as easy prey as a bewitched woman would be to a cold, dead, two hundred and six year old vampire named  _Edwin~_

Lincoln didn't say anything as he stood beside his younger sis.

It was a rare day when she gave a smile. And it was so faint, so tiny, only the well trained eye could behold it.

As they waited, Lynn came over with a mesh pack over her back. Inside was a good dozen or so rubber balls.

"Hey, Stinkoln, you still coming to the Y after school?"

Lynn had managed to snag a job as a personal trainer at the local YMCA after high school. And they loved her enough they got her to help coach a kickball team. Sure, the kids were young and couldn't get into it as fiercely as Lynn would like. But it was a step in the right direction for her. Not to mention, she got to train those kids up to face their problems like warriors. And that was pretty cool.

He nodded his head, "Yeah."

Lynn leaned closer, grinning as he looked away.

She dropped her bag and grabbed his head, running her knuckles over the peak of his head whilst laughing.

He yelled and fought her off.

Lucy just sat and stared at them with a pensive frown.

Luan had her head leaning out the car.

"Come on, we can't be late again or we'll get sacked!"

She pointed at Lynn's bag.

"Get it?"

She gave a pearly white smile, no longer hidden behind braces.

Lynn gave her brother a nudge in the arm and a wide grin.

"I'll see you later, bro."

As the car left, the twins came out of the house.

In the span of time it took from the porch to the sidewalk, the two had their hands folded over their chests and their eyes glaring at one another.

"Stop looking at me," Lana growled.

"You stop looking first," crowed Lola right back.

Lincoln sighed.

"What's wrong, girls?" he asked gently, and the two turned on him with hisses.

"Butt out of it, Lincoln!"

He put his hands up and stepped back.

"Ok, geez, fine."

Lucy just stood there, close to her brother and clutching her poetry book to her chest.

Always staring.

* * *

Ronnie Anne came back from her trance as a flash of orange sat down beside her.

She turned toward the newcomer and smirked, greeting him over the sounds of  _THUNDER! THUNDER!_

"Hey, Lame-O, you doin' ok?"

Lincoln sat down beside her, heaving a sigh as his shoulders relaxed from the extra weight.

"Yeah, just- hah- just carrying Lucy's books."

RA hummed as she turned her eyes toward the front, where a lonely black haired girl sat by herself with her head in a book.

"Was she bullied again?"

Her brows pinched together, she turned back to him, as he nodded the affirmative.

That'd been a recurring problem. And the way she saw her best friend worry over his sister-

It irritated her. He shouldn't have to worry about it.

Why bother the girl anyway?

How insecure does a loser have to be to pick on a young girl that won't fight back?

"Do you know who did it this time?" she nearly growled.

Linc sighed, reluctant to get her involved.

Again.

"Not really, but knowing the odds..."

RA turned on him with an angry scowl.

"So it was Chandler again? Why don't he go take a dive in shit instead."

Linc sighed, reaching his hand over to hers; stroking the back of her palm.

"It'll be ok. We'll figure something out. I'm the-"

"-man with the plan. Yeah, I know. And that's why you're my Lame-O."

She stuck her tongue out.

"Nur."

His brow raised at her show of immaturity, but she merely responded by flicking his nose.

The twins chose that exact moment to lean over the back of the seat directly in front of them, and immediately started making gagging noises.

"Ewww," Lola called out. "Gross, PDA!" She put her hands around her mouth like a megaphone. " **PDA!** "

Lana laughed as she put her pointer fingers in the air, shaking them side to side.

"Ronnie and Linc, sitting in a tree-"

"Louds!" yelled the bus driver, "Sit down, this is your last warning."

The twins sat down, giggling.

Linc scratched the back of his neck.

"Heh, sorry about that. You know how they can be..." he trailed off.

RA had a faint blush as she turned to look out the window, letting her mind drift back into the realm of AC/DC's poetic music.

_Unless there's money in her hand, and she's calling all the shots. She's got you by the balls!_

Unknown to either of them, her hand had turned upside down.

And their fingers twined together.

Not parting until the bus pulled into the lot, and it was time to get up and go.

Out on the sidewalk, Linc and RA were standing side by side, slightly angled toward each other.

He looked at her, and she looked at him.

"I'll see you for second period math?"

She nodded, and her stupid bang fell from her ear, blocking her view of Lincoln-

And also getting in her eye.

She growled and swatted it away, but it only came back and got in her  _other_  eye in revenge.

Lincoln laughed and tucked it behind her ear with a gentle hand.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, near enough to the corner of her mouth that it might as well have been considered a real kiss.

Her cheeks burned just a little hotter, even tho she didn't notice the difference.

He was always so warm, you know?

He turned and walked inside, and she stood there with a goofy smile on her face.

She watched as a tall dark skinned guy stood there in a polo and glasses, waiting up for Linc.

The two greeted each other like the twin nerds they were, then went inside.

And she just waited, almost in a trance, as she watched her best friend walk away.

Suddenly her shoulder was bumped, and she came to.

Turning to look at a girl with stunningly blue eyes, and this long braid of soft chestnut hair.

"Oh, hey GJ, what's up?"

Girl Jordan ignored the question and gave her friend a smirk.

"Staring at Lincoln again, love bird?"

She winked with one eye, stuck her tongue out, and pointed finger guns at the back of a Lame-O.

"Pew pew," she fired away. "How long until you finally sink your claws into Loud?"

RA gave GJ a deadpan glare, put a hand on her face, and pushed her away.

Turning away, and walking toward the door, she called over her shoulder.

"We're just friends, GJ, why can't you believe that?"

"Uh huh," GJ slurred with a saucy tone. "And what was that kiss just now?"

She hurried in front, turned around, and walked backward; giving Ronnie Anne a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows.

RA said nothing and just let the girl run right into a brick column.

"OW! Dang it!" she rubbed the back of her head as she spun around and sidled up beside her friend.

The Latina teen just smirked.

"Nothing, GJ. He always kisses me every morning. It's our thing."

The pain starting to fade away, the two stepped inside the main lobby and walked down a long hall.

They passed a gaggle of giggling girls, and GJ chose that moment to nudge her friend again.

Pointing at the eye of the storm, "I heard Stella's got her eye on our boy."

RA humphed.

"Linc wouldn't go after that skank ass hoe."

GJ cocked an eyebrow.

RA took the bait.

"He'd go for someone better than her, and you know it."

GJ cocked both eyebrows.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

GJ gave up with a sigh.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?"

RA just put her hand on her friend's face, right on her nose, and shoved her into a passing group of students.

"Oops," she called as she ducked around a corner and hurried to homerun.

* * *

Every time he had plans after school, the day dragged along slower than usual.

Lincoln was prepared to swear on it.

His normal teach usually gave them riddles and puzzles to do before they went on to first period, but not today.

The poor guy came down with the flu, so his sub was this stiff backed, suit wearing man that decided to make them write a few paragraphs on what they hope to learn in their senior year.

Ugh.

Like, legit, they just want to graduate.

After twelve years, they were done with school.

But even in a ridiculous situation, he still found it easy to make up some classic cock and bull to pacify the sub. Being an amateur fanfic writer for Ace Savvy on the side had its perks at times.

Not that anyone else knew that, by the way.

So keep it on the down low.

RA knew, of course, and she teased him about it relentlessly.

Speaking of which-

It was finally nearing the end of the day.

It was final period, and the two shared history together.

Which meant they mostly just sat in the back and passed notes together whilst the teacher droned on and on about contemporary happenings.

Stuff they learn by watching the news when they were younger, which they did, so the class was mostly irrelevant, but-

He shut up as a fresh triangle-folded note hit him square in the cheek.

It fell onto his lap, and he opened it up.

"Hey :p wanna get sodas after?"

He got hit by another note right afterward, and chuckled as he read it, too.

"Forgot to write 'Lame-O,' Lame-O xoxo"

He turned his face toward her, and was just about to nod his head when he remembered he already promised Lynn he'd help her out at the Y after school.

RA saw his frown, and her heart sunk. Sigh.

She watched as he turned her note over, wrote his own piece, folded it up and launched it over to her desk.

She opened it and frowned, too.

"Can't, helping Lynn with kickball."

Hmm.

She didn't look back at him, but he saw her writing something underneath his sentence.

He blinked as the note socked him between the eyes.

Dang, she had good aim.

"Need help playing with your balls Lame-O? ;p"

The boy blushed, but stuck his tongue out at her anyway.

_Pass._

"If you think you can handle them~"

She didn't even reply.

She just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a wide smirk, and naturally lidded eyes.

He couldn't hold her gaze without his blush intensifying.

He looked back up front.

And he felt another note jab him in the neck.

He looked down and opened it on his lap.

"I bet I could"

_Smack._

"Lame-O"

He was just about to write down a reply when another one hit him in the ear, and he opened it as well.

"I'll meet you under the flag 3"

He felt his heart skip at that. Not really sure why. Probably because it was rare for his best friend to scribble down a little heart beside her notes to him. Or he had indigestion from the poor lunchroom slop they served that day.

Either way, he did what he did every time she gave him a heart.

He held it to his chest and hugged it with his hands.

He could hear her chuckling to herself, muttering names and her complete and utter disappointment in him.

But he knew that if he turned to look at her, she'd have that same little grin on her face that she had every time he kissed her cheek.

And he took her little jabs like a champ, knowing soon enough he could easily get her back.


	2. You're a Total Nerd

**Author's Notes:**

I think I'm gonna do exactly what I did last year in February, and take a hiatus from all Loudcest writing. I have this story, and AWAMOH, and a couple of oneshot ideas that I'm excited about doing. And it helps to try and force myself to narrow things down.

I really have no long-term plans with this. It's slice of life style so far, with teenagery, sexy, and hilarious antics happening. If you've got any ideas, I'd love to hear them~

_I'm gonna write a bonus alt scene at the end of each chapter just for fun! I hope you all enjoy them~_

 

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 2: You're a Total Nerd

Ronnie Anne didn't know why she was staring so intently at the kickball. It was just a normal, ordinary rubber ball with a rough texture that allowed shoes to hit it firmly. It was a light purple color that vaguely reminded her of Lincoln's older sister, Luna, but nope… that couldn't explain it either.

She was so busy watching that ball move around in a pair of gentle hands that she didn't even notice when Girl Jordan sat down.

Until her cheek was poked.

"Boop," GJ chirped; and then her eyes followed RA's line of sight and she smirked.

"Found something you like?"

What? What was she on about?

Ronnie couldn't figure it out; but her eyes followed those hands up some skinny arms, and eventually she found herself gazing fondly at her best friend's determined face.

Lincoln was out there, getting sweaty and nervous, all alone now.

He was facing off against his sister, Lynn.

The two were team captains for a group of second graders that had visited the Y that afternoon. They'd started out with kickball, but had moved on to dodgeball now. And, owing to their experience and agility, only the captains were remaining on the field.

RA watched with a lazy smile as her Lame-O teetered from one foot to the other, as he tossed that ball back and forth between his hands. Her eyes casually dipped down to his round butt.

Sometimes she liked to tease him for having a shapely bottom, but she learned her lesson when he started replying to her taunts with a pinch to her own buttcheeks.

Nowadays, she only teased him when she's wearing a thong; purely to avoid having panties get bunched up from his fingers squeezing her ass.

Maybe she could tease him today, though… it's a thong day after all~

GJ just leaned forward, her hands on her knees, and smiled at her friend.

Did RA even realize how big she was smiling right then? Or even how pink her cheeks were or how deep her breathing had gotten?

Probably not.

'It's all in your head, you perv,' she'd undoubtedly tell Jordan if she mentioned it.

Instead, she let her own eyes wander out to the floor, and doing a quick double take at RA to ensure the coast was clear…

Her eyes scraped across the ground until they met a pair of sturdy shoes, some lean legs, chiseled abs, a small chest, and freckles fucking everywhere her eyes could-

"You're doing it again."

Girl Jordan jumped in her seat, completely forgetting that she was sitting by her Latina friend. She turned her wide eyes around, and-

Yep, there was Santiago's stupid smirk waiting on her.

"S-shut up," GJ said to that smug face. "It's no different than what you just did to Lincoln."

Ronnie Anne shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea what you're talking about-" Called it! Jordan mentally crowed. "-but you should get out there and lay some moves on your Lame-O."

Girl Jordan sniffed, still peeved she got caught.

"Lynn isn't a Lame-O; at least not like yours."

RA's deadpan could win an award.

"She wore homemade pants last week that hold her pee so she didn't need to take a restroom break."

GJ rounded on her friend with a quirked brow.

"And Lincoln streaked butt naked at the last football game-"

"He wasn't naked," RA quickly interrupted, her cheeks becoming a little darker.

"A bodypainted Ace Savvy costume doesn't count when his junk is hanging out."

The spritely girl, boosted by her ongoing frustration, poked her friend in the chest.

"Which your eyes were glued to the entire time, might I add."

RA merely shrugged again.

"What am I supposed to do? Not look at my best friend? Let his nuts get cracked on the field? I had to watch him and make sure he was safe."

Jordan's disbelieving face was too priceless to describe.

* * *

"Now watch closely as I mop the floor with Twinkle Toes," Lynn called out to the various 7-8 year olds sitting on the sidelines.

They had wondrous expressions as they watched her circle back and forth, eyeing her own brother like he was a wounded gazelle ready to be slain.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Lincoln tried, but Lynn ignored him.

She was in the zone.

"You gotta get in their head and mess them up. Play around with their brain like its a bowl of mashed potatoes."

Lincoln faux gagged, "Geez, Lynn, you're gonna give them nightmares."

His older sister ignored him again. She was still walking around him, going a few steps one way before spinning and going the other way. Her eyes never left him.

"Johnson," she suddenly called out.

"Um, my name is still Jackson-"

She interrupted the little boy, "Look at his legs and tell me which one is shorter."

"My legs are the same length," Lincoln growled.

But both boy and team captain ignored him, which only fueled his frustration.

Lynn chose this boy because of his nearly-obsessive attention to detail; something that he was often told was a bad thing, but she wanted to show him that even a weakness can be a strength in the right situation.

Little Jackson peered at the young man hopping from one foot to the other; and even though the difference was so small none of his other classmates would notice it, Linc kept hopping a little higher in the air from his left foot. It was barely noticeable, but his mind screamed at him that it wasn't congruent.

"His left leg, Miss Loud! It's longer!"

Lynn smiled wide as her brother predictably growled and said his leg wasn't longer than the other, they were both normal, and definitely the same length.

"Nuh uh," Jackson replied with his know-it-all tone, "One leg is longer. Deal with it."

Lynn's smile was so proud as the boy used her trademark catchphrase since becoming a coach at the YMCA.

If you don't like how something is in life, then deal with it. Don't cry around about it, and especially don't throw a temper tantrum and let your guard down.

Lincoln had had enough. He was being ignored, he was being poked and made fun of, his fucking legs were the same fucking length goddamn it all, and-

His face was pelted with purple rubber, and he literally choked on air as he was knocked to the ground on his butt.

"Wh-" he rubbed his face, "What happened?"

He saw a hand reaching down to him, and he looked up into his sister's kind face.

"You just helped teach my recruits a valuable lesson. Don't let your opponent screw around with your emotions and mind."

Her hand grabbed his and she yanked on it.

"Now, stand up. Come on," she encouraged him.

The boy climbed to his feet and quickly let go of his sister's hand.

"You know I didn't mean anything by it, Linc."

He humphed and gave her a cold shoulder, and the girl frowned. Lynn stepped closer and reached her hand out to him-

And Lincoln snatched it up like lightning, pinning it behind her back and then running his knuckles through the hair on her scalp. Lynn yelped and tried fighting him but was unable to break free till he released her with a grin.

Lynn bent up and glared at him; opening her mouth to call him a stupid fucking dickhead, but pausing when she remembered there were a dozen or so kids watching the siblings "fight." So, she settled with sticking her tongue out. Nur! And dismissing him to the bleachers.

Lincoln shrugged and headed over to where Ronnie Anne and Girl Jordan were talking to each other; but he caught that sly look on Lynn's face, and he rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

His sister would never learn, would she?

Him and Ronnie weren't a "thing." They were best friends. Like, yeah, they kiss occasionally, and they hug often, and they sometimes take naps together, and they're both likely to strip down to their underwear in front of each other on those midsummer gaming nights.

Lynn needed to learn to mind her own business. Besides what did she know about RA? Nothing more than Lincoln did. In fact, the boy knew everything about his best friend; and trust him, the girl never gave a single sign that she was interested in him. Not that he ever showed signs either, of course. Both were quite comfortable where they were; in a harmonic balance of love and friendship that had bested the trials of distance and time for six years.

Like, Lincoln knew RA had this really super ticklish spot on her legs. He found it one day when he was massaging her after a track and field day back in their freshman year. His hands were roaming up her calves, her knees, her thighs…

And when his fingers were pushing under her mini-shorts, she started squirming and giggling and begging him to stop cause it was suddenly ticklish. Lincoln, obviously, refused to stop, and kept at it.

In the chaos that followed, his fingers bumped into her underwear a few times, and he'd felt wetness there; he was kinda peeved that he probably got pee on his fingers, but didn't comment on it because he likely made her do it from laughing too much.

He never asked, of course, so he never did find out that Ronnie didn't actually pee from laughing.

Linc could go on and on and on about all their precious memories and intimate bonding, but the point of the matter was that they were best friends and nothing more.

He stopped at the bottom of the bleachers and looked up at his two friends.

They were laughing together, both pink in the cheeks, and both looking beautiful. Girl Jordan was a very pretty woman, he'd admit, but… there was something about his best friend that kept dragging his eyes back to her… almost like a magnetic force.

They were only best friends, and they could go out and find people to date right now, and that wouldn't change anything. They'd always be close friends.

Even if his Ronnie Anne leaned over right at that very moment and kissed Jordan on the lips.

It'd be ok because he knew their friendship would last thru everything.

A comforting thought, really.

But the only part Lincoln was confused about… was why he suddenly felt this intensely possessive growl building up in his chest.

Damn, he needed to lay off those peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches for awhile. Poor guy's been getting too much indigestion lately.

* * *

The afternoon was drawing to a close as Lynn dismissed her class of warriors with a hearty smile and a few shy hugs to the more affectionate recruits.

Linc and his two classmates were idly milling about on the floor. RA was holding a rubber ball, and just rolling it around in her hands. GJ was dribbling another ball slowly, her eyes twinkling as she watched the rough and rowdy Lynn lean down to hug a little girl that had a slight limp in her step.

Linc got a text, and he looked down and grinned.

"What's got you smiling, Lame-O?" Ronnie Anne asked, hefting the ball as if getting ready to pelt him right in his cute, chipped tooth face.

He hurriedly typed a reply, not aware of any danger.

"Clyde just got out of his karate class. He's heading over right now."

RA merely smirked as she lowered the ball.

It's not exactly fun when your prey isn't trying to flee.

"That's nice, what is he again? Yellow?"

Lincoln finally looked up, his face beaming with pride for his long-term friend. Fuck, they've been together for twelve years now. Time sure does fly, doesn't it?

"He's actually on his way to getting a black belt. Just needs a few more months of training to get it."

The girls whistled, and Lynn chose that moment to finally walk back over.

"Oh, McBride's getting a black belt? Sweet! I should ask him to show me a thing or two sometime."

Girl Jordan, unseen by anyone, flinched at that casual comment; and didn't even realize it when Lynn's hands reached in and stole the ball from her.

Suddenly, she's looking at a smug-faced Lynn, dribbling her ball, and staring right at her. The poor girl's eyes were huge and her cheeks were flushed, and…

Holy fuck…

"What's the matter, Taber? You just gonna let me steal your ball like a cuck…" Jordan's flush turned darker; getting a bit peeved at that stupidly sexy, smug smile, "...or are you gonna do something about it?"

That's the thing about Lynn. As she got older, she found she really loved being a teacher, a coach, whatever. She didn't just teach people rules and strategies, but she taught them how to be strong and ferocious beasts on the field. It was a switch in her brain that once it was flipped on… it just wouldn't turn off. It all came so naturally to her nowadays that she found herself often looking for little lessons to teach her siblings, her friends, her-

FUCK! Jordan's hands just swiped that ball from her!

Now, Girl Jordan was the one with a smug face; having caught Lynn when she was being thoughtful again, and stolen her stolen ball back.

Well, fuck that. Ain't no one stealing a ball from Lynn Loud and getting away with it.

Jordan saw Lynn lower her center of gravity. Her own body tensed as she wondered what the older woman would try to do. Her heart was beating like a wild mare, and she was starting to take a few steps back; the sudden inspiration of sprinting off around the gymnasium like it was a rolling green pasture, with Lynn racing after her like an excited and intensely interested stallion was so fucking hot to her hormonal brain that she just did it.

Lynn growled as that chestnut braid fluttered behind the running girl, and she launched after her like a cheetah.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watched the two race from one end to the other. They jumped over bleachers, leaped over the trash can by the wall. At one point, Girl Jordan tossed the ball in the air - waaay up in the air - and when Lynn was distracted by looking for it… she ran at Lynn, putting her hands on the older girl's shoulders and catapulting off her frame like a professional gymnast. She caught the ball before landing perfectly on her feet. Only her braid seemed a little messy; the rest was a solid 10/10 from a gobsmacked and suddenly-pink faced Lynn Loud.

RA snorted, "Lynn is so into Jordan."

Linc chuckled, "Yeah, they're so obvious, Ronnie. Like, if they were anymore obvious, they'd be calling each other  _Booboo bear~_ "

She grinned, putting an arm around his shoulder, " _You wanna play with my balls again, Babe~?_ "

Linc's high-pitched, squeaky, puberty-enhanced, Lori voice, " _Oh, Booboo bear, you know I want to fondle them all day long in the Y's public gym, but I'm too deep in denial to realize I'm really hot for you._ "

RA's gruff, manly voice, " _Well, that's ok, Lori, I can just stare at you from the bleachers and then blush every single time you speak to me._ "

They were staring at the two women as they kept up their game: Lynn had Girl Jordan backed up into the corner now…

" _O-oh, Bobby, I'm trapped… w-what are you gonna do to me? Please make it really hot like I dream about every night._ "

RA broke down laughing for a moment, glancing at her Lame-O.

Their hands casually twined together as they're often known to do, completely on their own will.

" _I wanna push you against this block wall and grab your braid and kiss you senseless, but I'm too proud to admit I have feelings for you, and it's easier to just grab your balls than to grab your boobs._ "

The two really lost it then, doubling over with their laughter.

Like, come on, guys… how fucking obvious can two people be?

Those two girls have the hots for each other, and everyone in the world can see it. So why ain't they a couple yet? Seriously… it's like one is extremely oblivious and the other is worried it'd mess up their friendship.

Pfff, as if.

Right as their laughter stopped, however, they were stunned.

Jordan just rolled the ball under Lynn's legs and charged the woman.

Lynn put out her hands, expecting Jordan to use her as a catapult once again; only the girl's hands missed…

She ran into Lynn, knocking her back and onto the ground.

Lynn's back cracked, and her lungs oof'd as the younger girl's body fell on hers.

Fuck…

She gasped for breath, but froze, and then blushed furiously.

Jordan's lips were kissing her! Her hands were groping her boobs, too!

GJ, meanwhile, was dead. She fucking died. Oh god ohgodohgod. She was all over Lynn. Oh fucking god. She was kissing her. Their first kiss. GOD! SHE'S KISSING LYNN LOUD!

Something snapped inside, and Jordan jumped off and sprinted to the locker room.

Santiago and Loud were laughing their asses off, as Lynn clambered to her feet. She stared after that braid that just vanished behind the girl's locker room, and looked at her brother and his best friend's grinning mugs.

Her poor face was beet red. S-she had enough gym for one day, so it was time to hit the shower-

Shit. That's where Taber was.

She looked one way, then the other, then-

Fuck it, she didn't wanna lose face in front of her brother by wussing out over a girl… that literally fell on her, groped her, kissed her…

Damn… it's a good thing Linc couldn't see into her mind right then because Lynn was thinking about what that braid might look like as she held it from behind, under the steaming, running water in the school's shower room.

* * *

**Bonus Alternate Scene:**

Lynn's back cracked, and her lungs oof'd as the younger girl's body fell on hers.

Fuck…

She gasped for breath, but froze, and then blushed furiously.

Jordan's lips were kissing her! Her hands were groping her boobs, too!

Taber tried to get up, her whole face beet red, her body on edge, her heart about to fucking burst in her chest, but she froze.

Lynn was looking up at her with those ungodly dark eyes...  _fuck..._

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Taber," she spoke with a rough edge that made GJ's spine tingle.

She was thrown onto her back, her eyes wide as Lynn pinned her down with her claws.

" _And now that I have you right here under me, I'm going to make you mine!_ "

The young girl squeaked as Lynn's fingers grabbed the collar to her shirt and ripped the flimsy thing straight down the middle.

" _L-Lynn,_ " she croaked, but shut up as Lynn's hands cupped her bra, squeezing her mounds.

Loud ran a hand under Taber's back, her fingers unclasping that bra's hooks.

" _You know, Taber, my hands really know their way around a good pair of bouncy balls,_ " she squeezed those freshly-bared, juicy melons.

They were a little bigger than baseballs, and perfectly fit inside her well-worn, experienced hands.

Jordan held her breath as Lynn leaned down closer... so fucking close...

" _Lynn!_ " she could barely breathe, " _Lick me, bite me, please- anything you want!_ "

Loud grinned as she flicked her tongue over her prey's hard, aroused nipple. And she twinged with pleasure as Girl Jordan cried out her name.

" _Say you're mine, Jordan. Say you belong to Lynn Loud,_ " she nipped her boob with her teeth, and the young teen lurched into her hands.

" _I'm yours! I'm fucking yours! Please, Lynn... fuck me!_ "

Lynn started trailing her tongue down GJ's sweaty, lean stomach; her eyes so fiercely dark and possessive as she neared her center.

" _You're mine._ "


End file.
